It is generally understood that a trailer may sway when the towing vehicle is driving forward. This can occur for several reasons, including the trailer experiencing a lateral force, such as wind, the weight distribution on the trailer or the hitch connection being unbalanced, the trailer tires being in a degraded condition, and the vehicle exceeding a certain speed. These reasons for trailer sway may be exaggerated with certain kinematic factors, such as the length of the trailer being disproportionate with the wheel base of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desired for the driver to be aware of swaying movement of the trailer, as such swaying movement may cause the trailer to travel outside an intended path and may also cause vehicle instability.